Tradução Anjo, no começo da manhã
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: [Tradução] Quando Alex não consegue dormir, ela instintivamente se encontra procurando conforto em Nikita. Nikita/Alex. Leve Spoilers para 2x11


**Título:** Anjo, no começo da manhã  
**Autor: **Janine  
**Tradutora:** AiL-chan  
**Categoria:** **Presente Amigo Secreto Séries Sem Sub/2012 p/ ****Didi****,** 2a. temporada, Missing Scene?, Hurt/Comfort.  
**Advertências:** Spoilers leves do episódio 2x11.  
**Resumo:**Quando Alex não consegue dormir, ela instintivamente se encontra procurando conforto em Nikita.

**Link da original:**Angel, In The Early Morning: http(dois pontos) (barra barra)www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net (barra)s (barra)7719014 (barra)1 (barra)Angel -In -The -Early-Morning [tire os espaços e coloque o que tem dentro dos parenteses]

**Disclaimer:**Esses personagens não me pertencem.

**N.A:** Escrito (e se passa) imediatamente depois do fim do episódio 2x11 "Pale Fire". Título vem do poema _Angels, in the early morning_da Emily Dickinson.

**Anjo, no começo da manhã**

Os olhos de Nikita se abriram assim que Alex se sentou, mesmo que cuidadosamente, na ponta do colchão e um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Alex.

"Ainda num consigo chegar sem ser percebida por você," ela murmurou suave, olhando para o lado a fim de encontrar o olhar de Nikita.

"Isso é chegar sem que eu percebesse," Nikita respondeu com um toque de ironia na voz, os lábios dela se curvando um pouco ao olhar para Alex.

"Algum problema?"

Alex desviou o olhar de Nikita, descendo os olhos para o próprio colo ao começar a mexer com o botão de sua blusa.

"Não, não de verdade. Eu… eu só queria ver você, eu acho," ela sussurrou. "Eu não sei porquê," ela acrescentou com suavidade, tomando consciência de como soava.

Ela, na verdade, sabia o motivo de ter ido ao quarto de Nikita. Viera porque seu mundo todo estava desmoronando a sua volta e se sentia perdida. Havia perdido a missão que a mantivera seguindo em frente por meses. Perdera a habilidade de acreditar nas memórias que, no passado, a ajudaram a superar um inferno. Havia perdido sua mãe... de novo. Tudo que tinha acreditado se fora.

Tudo.

Exceto Nikita.

Então Alex tinha ido encontrar Nikita, pois precisava estar perto dela. Precisava vê-la e ouvir o suave som da respiração dela para assim saber que não estava sozinha. Para assim saber que ainda tinha algo.

Nikita observou Alex por um momento, estudando seu perfil com interesse e preocupação nos olhos.

"Venha cá," Nikita disse alguns segundos depois, movendo-se no colchão para dar espaço para Alex. "Deite-se."

"Não," Alex falou soltando o ar dos pulmões, um sorriso constrangido tocando seus lábios antes dela balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Eu estou bem," Alex disse, espiando para ver Nikita antes de desviar o olhar outra vez. "Eu não preciso de um ursinho de pelúcia," ela sussurrou, brincando com o botão da blusa outra vez.

"Mas e se eu precisar?" Nikita perguntou com suavidade e Alex instintivamente soltou uma risada antes de virar a cabeça para poder olhá-la meio incerta. "Eu falo sério," Nikita soltou o ar que prendia alguns segundos depois, voltando a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e olhando de lá para Alex.  
"Eu estive preocupada com você. À noite eu costumava poder abrir meus olhos e ver você, são e salva. Sobe aqui," Nikita disse erguendo uma ponta do cobertor. "Deixa eu ter uma boa noite de sono pelo menos uma vez."

Alex olhou para Nikita contemplativa. Não acreditava nela. Sabia que Nikita estava feliz por tê-la de volta, mas ela estava dormindo muito bem antes de Alex entrar no quarto. Não precisava dela deitada ao seu lado para conseguir dormir. Ela só estava dizendo isso para que a garota não se sentisse como um incômodo. Só estava falando aquilo para fazer Alex se sentir melhor. E ela agradecia, pois realmente queria subir na cama do lado de Nikita e as palavras da outra eram a desculpa perfeita para que pudesse fazer justamente isso –o que certamente Nikita sabia.

"Se vai te ajudar nisso," Alex murmurou depreciativamente, um pequeno sorriso formando-se em seus lábios antes dela se mover até estar deitada do lado de Nikita. "Obrigada," ela sussurrou assim que se encontrou deitada de lado, as costas voltadas para a mais velha.

"Não, eu que agradeço." Nikita soltou num suspiro e Alex sorriu no travesseiro sob sua cabeça.

Nikita deslizou até estar mais próximo da garota e quando sua frente ficou pressionada contra as costas de Alex, soltamente pôs o braço sobre a cintura da outra. "Tudo bem ficar assim?" Nikita perguntou com suavidade.

"Sim," Alex suspirou. "tudo perfeito."

Ela podia sentir as lágrimas querendo transbordar de novo –como tinham alternado entre caírem ou não por toda a noite- mas, dessa vez, não as impediu. Permitiu que as lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos, deixando rastros do líquido em suas bochechas e manchas molhadas em seu travesseiro. Permitiu que seu corpo relaxasse pela primeira vez em meses. Permitiu que ela a abraçasse e, naquele momento, ela estava contente.

"Alex," Nikita disse suavemente ao sentir a respiração da outra começar a ficar compassada. "Eu estou sempre aqui para você," ela sussurrou com ferocidade. "Não importa o que for, você pode vir até a mim. Mesmo que seja só para um abraço," ela continuou e o corpo de Alex convulsionou em seus braços quando ela soltou uma risada constrangida.

Alex moveu sua mão para que cobrisse a que Nikita tinha repousando em seu estômago.

"Eu senti sua falta," ela soltou o ar que prendia, apertando a mão de Nikita.

"Eu também senti sua falta, garotinha," Nikita suspirou, aumentando o aperto de seus braços que envolviam a cintura de Alex para depois plantar um beijo gentilmente no ombro dela. "Durma," Nikita murmurou alguns segundos depois afrouxando o abraço. "Eu protejo você."

Ainda segurando a mão de Nikita na sua, Alex fechou os olhos e deixou sua mente se focar no peso do braço sobre ela e no calor do corpo da outra a envolvendo, até que tudo em sua mente era puramente Nikita. As batidas de seu coração foram desacelerando e, assim, enrolada são e salva no abraço da outra, Alex caiu num sono sereno.

Fim.


End file.
